


Crave

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Poetry [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: Just another venting poem~





	Crave

A heart craving for acceptance  
Only to be pushed away

To think I could ever be special  
Was a lie from the beginning 

Unaware of what to do or say  
Is difficult to keep silent  
When there's no honesty 

It's quite alright  
People never cared about how have felt  
So why would others be any different?

Only marked as a pawn  
In a game of chess  
Knocked away by a bishop  
Because how could a pawn become king  
When there's always a winner  
And they alway get what they want..

Constantly passionate  
Never willing to give up  
Even if life produces a bishop  
And knocks me away from a one true love

There will always be better people  
That's why I'm a low class fool  
Constantly believing in fairy tales  
When reality always finds a way  
To cause a rift  
From believing in something longing  
Only to feel  
It'll never happen 

Because I'm just a pawn in life's game of chess  
Where the bishop always tops

Always wanting to believe in something warming  
But my heart remains so cold  
Because I know  
Fairy tales don't exist  
So why should a pawn ever believe they could be loved  
When there's always a bishop  
Destroying your dreams...


End file.
